


What Once Was Ours Is No One's Now

by washtheseghostsclean



Series: The Power Couple AU [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/washtheseghostsclean/pseuds/washtheseghostsclean
Summary: Lewis and Nico were fire and gasoline, for all their talent on track they managed to create double the chaos out of it.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/George Russell, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg
Series: The Power Couple AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933156
Kudos: 33





	What Once Was Ours Is No One's Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during Max and Daniel's wedding dinner and tbh I don't know what it is.   
> My brain went Brocedes but make Lewis end up with George and I said ok. 
> 
> Playlist by Taylor Swift:
> 
> Death by a thousand cuts  
> Right where you left me   
> Coney Island   
> Ivy

_And if you’re in love then you are the lucky one. ‘Cause most of us are bitter over someone._

* * *

Lewis watched Daniel and Max as they moved to the slow beat of the song. His heart clenched at the beautiful sight before him. Daniel was whispering something in Max’s ear and the younger man threw his head back, laughing. There was a point in time he thought they’d never make it. A point where he thought the dark circles under Dan’s eyes and the scowl on Max’s face would become a permanent fixture for them.  
Like it had happened for Lewis.

Those few months back in 2019, when they wouldn’t speak to each other still haunted the paddock. Max and Daniel thought they were being sneaky about it but good lord, everyone knew. The way Max always seemed to look around for the Aussie. Daniel’s ability to sniff out Max within seconds of being in the same room. How could they hide their feelings when every room they entered brighten instantly. The paddock had all been used to the duo laughing and joking. Seeing them on opposite sides, barely looking at each other, felt wrong. Lewis had tried his best to get them to sort it out. Not only because it was hard for all their friends to see them like that. But also because Lewis had first-hand experience in walking away from someone you truly loved. 

It’s been years and he still remembers how he and Nico drifted apart. They say time heals everything and while he doesn’t feel the pain like he did at first, the ache is still there. It’s the kind of pain that comes back every time the weather changes, to remind you that you once used to be whole and unbroken. He remembers how it all started on a warm night in Greece. A childish dare, a kiss, and then a flame keeping them both warm. It worked for a while as they grew up. They used each other as an anchor, joking and laughing. Helping each other through wins and failures.

Until they didn’t anymore. 

Until Lewis moved to the same team and friendly bickering turned to full out fights. He still remembers endless hours of fighting with Toto playing referee, trying to keep them in line. He failed, obviously, through no fault of his own. Lewis and Nico were fire and gasoline, for all their talent on track they managed to create double the chaos out of it. He remembers when sleeping on the same bed became sleeping on the couch. When morning kisses turned to looks of disdain. The more they drifted apart, the more Lewis pushed during races and won. One trophy after the other to place on a mantle that means absolutely nothing to him now. His titles and legacy are a great achievement but they came at too high of a cost. He’s realized this now that he’s older, now that he has moved from just driving the car to handling everything. 

_‘We’re not friends.’_

  
_‘Friends is a strong word.’_

They were more than that. Friends is too small of a word to describe what they were to each other. What they will always be to some extend. 

Nico had never been perfect and Lewis had no such delusions. But he did love him, Lewis knew that. Nico loved him more than Lewis deserved sometimes. Love is not enough to keep a relationship though. Communication and trust are key to it. Something the two of them never had, no matter how much Toto pushed for it. Their emotions always run too high and instead of taking a step back to think they always took a step forward. One-step and then they were screaming at each other, throwing hats like they were five.

Lewis should have seen it sooner. Vivian had been no stranger to him, she knew Nico almost as well as Lewis did. Coming and going in their life during the time they were apart was something common. Lewis would go as far as to say he liked her. She was smart and beautiful, it wasn’t her fault that they couldn’t sort out their shit. So he should not have been so surprised when Nico proposed to her.

The worst thing was that Nico never told him in person. Lewis came home from a trip to London only to find their flat empty and a note with _‘I can’t do this anymore’_ written on it. Toto had come to him with the paper the announcement was printed on. He never thought Nico would walk away, in his fucked up mind Nico would always be there. Waiting patiently for Lewis to come back home. 

He didn’t. 

His eyes search the room for a moment. Sure enough, there he is. Three tables over the one Lewis is sitting and he’s thankful that Maggie did not force them together. Maybe she knew or maybe it was just instinct. Lewis might be over the whole thing but he’ll never be able to be in such proximity to Nico again. They can talk to each other for a few minutes at a time nowadays. No one of them can handle an entire evening though. Their gazes meet for just the briefest of seconds and then a warm hand drops on his thigh. Long fingers curling around the muscle in a comforting gesture. 

“All good?” George asks his gaze following Lewis’s. No trace of jealousy or doubt in his voice. Being with George like this had always felt easy and comfortable. No words left unsaid, no secret messages he had to decode. Only calm and understanding. He knows everything, Lewis owed him as much when they decided to do this. George knows everything about Nico, and Lewis’s past and why he is this way.

George had fought him, tooth and nail back when he was still driving for Mercedes. Getting together had not been easy, mainly due to Lewis’s fear of taking a leap. He’d done it in the past and it failed so why would this time be any different? The answer was because George was nothing like Nico. George had not been threatened by Lewis’s abilities, if anything he challenged Lewis to rise even further above them.

 _‘I’m only making you break these records so I can outdo you.’_ He used to joke all the time and it did not feel wrong at all. If anything it made Lewis smile and kiss George lovingly. 

George broke all through Lewis’s walls piece by piece until all that was left was Lewis himself. Carefully crafted defenses caved in to be replaced with the kind of love that made you smile every morning. He’s learned from his past mistakes. Lewis knows what understanding means now, he knows what communication feels like. He no longer assumes that his partner knows what he’s feeling. 

“Everything’s fine.” He replies, lips stretching in a bright smile that could rival Daniel’s. George nods squeezing his thigh one more time and goes back to his conversation with Alex. Lewis shakes his head and turns to speak to Sebastian beside him. Yes, Nico had been his first love but he intended for George to be his last. 

* * *

_The only thing we share is this small town..._


End file.
